


We Are Resorting To Bribery

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bribery, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Rallying, Team as Family, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: Just how far will Bravo go to help?
Series: Seal Team Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	We Are Resorting To Bribery

**_ We Are Resorting To Bribery _ **

Dejection and frustration were evident within the team as they once again found themselves dealing with trying to find something for Clay to eat that he actually wanted to eat. It wasn’t that Clay was trying to be intentionally difficult it was just that he did not have an appetite and nothing appealed to him even though the team were not accepting of that fact as they all knew he needed to eat. It did not help that they were confined to base in J-Bad, and the usual comfort foods of home were not available to them, nor did it help that Clay had taken a trip to the infirmary a few days prior after he had been contacted by a tango which had required him to have the large gash above his collar bone cleaned and stitched up, and the doctor had clashed with Trent.

Clay breathed out heavily and let his eyelids flutter closed as he lent his head against the wall of the shower as the hot water flowed over his back, down his body and into the strip drain beneath him. It seemed to be one of the only places he could escape to without being bothered about having something to eat but he knew it was only because they cared however he could see the mounting frustration and dejection each time he shook his head or said no to whatever was on offer, and he could see the frowns that formed and the looks that were shared every time he said he was not hungry. He winced as the hot water caught the stitched up cut as he had momentarily forgotten about it before he lifted his head up and began soaping up his body because he was sure if he did not hurry that someone would come looking for him.

Meanwhile, Jason looked around at Ray, Sonny, Trent, Brock, Mandy, Lisa and Eric as they had all assembled the moment Clay had muttered that he was going to take a shower to discuss the kid or rather his lack of appetite. If it was not so serious, it would have almost been comical given how quickly they had all reached the room.

“The kid just doesn’t want to eat, hasn’t since he got contacted and cut up.” The exasperation was clear in Trent’s voice.

“Could there be any medical reason for it?” Mandy asked having included herself in the discussion because she was worried just as everyone was.

Trent sighed as he had been going over everything that he could think of medically but there was nothing that stood out. “Wound is clean, he has never reacted to stitches this way before, and there are no signs of infection either. If there had been they would have shown up before now.”

“Has he eaten anything at all?” Eric knew that it had been an uphill battle but he wanted to confirm whether Clay had eaten anything at all or not.

“The only thing he is doing is staying hydrated with water.” Jason knew that they had all been making him drink water as often as they could.

“What about protein shakes?” Lisa asked knowing that he usually would happily have a protein shake even if he was going through a picky eater stage.

“No, offered but he refused.” Jason had tried offering him a protein shake as he knew it would ease some of their worry and at least provide Clay some nutrients since he was not hungry but it had been a failure.

Sonny was close to pinning Clay down and forcing him to eat but he knew that it would not resolve anything instead he was well aware of how much worse it could make everything. “So what do we do because blondie needs to eat?” He knew they were all at a loss as Clay could be a stubborn little shit when he wanted to be and he was proving it this time around. Sure they all went through picky phases at times especially when they were deployed but this was exceeding previous times.

“We could try and bribe him.” Brock shrugged as he lovingly petted Cerb who had managed to climb up and lay across his lap.

Ray shook his head. “He’s not a kid. I doubt he is going to eat just because we offer him dessert or whatever we try.” It may have worked a time or two on his own children but he highly doubted that it would work on Clay, a grown man and Tier One Operator.

Eric reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked over at Jason. “You are considering it, aren’t you?” Eric could see the serious consideration that Jason was putting into Brock’s suggestion but he had to ask for verbal confirmation at least.

“Jesus Eric, at this point, I will consider anything if it means getting the kid to eat.” Jason barely held back as he hated that Clay was not eating.

Lisa looked around at everyone before she stopped on Mandy meeting her eyes. “Okay. We are resorting to bribery. Now we just have to figure out what to bribe him with.” It was the only idea that they had that was worth a try as it was one they had not tried and none of them were to keen to hold him down so a feeding tube could be put in or to try and force feed him if it came to those being the only two options left.

“We are not bribing him with booze either.” Jason cut Sonny off before he could even open his mouth as he was sure that it would be suggested.

“Or strippers.” Lisa smirked as she added to the ‘not bribing Clay with’ list.

“Jeez, I hadn’t even suggested either of those.” Sonny defended himself although he had to admit he had thought about the first one.

Ray smirked but wisely kept quiet as he was sure that Sonny would have but for now they had to figure things out before Clay came back from showering. “So what are we going to bribe Spenser with then?” It was a serious question although he was still sceptical about being able to bribe him.

Trent was lent up against the wall with his head tipped back against it pointed towards the ceiling with his eyelids closed but at Ray’s question he forced his eyelids to open and let his head drop down so he could look around at the occupants of the room once again. “I just want him to eat something, anything. I don’t even care if it is not the biggest meal or the healthiest.” There was a sense of desperation in his voice that none of them were accustomed to hearing. Trent was aware of how a lack of food could cause a person’s stomach to shrink making them fuller quicker but Clay still needed to eat and it had to be soon.

Jason wished this was one of those times where he could call Alana and ask her what she used to bribe the kids with when they were younger and did not want to eat as he knew both Emma and Mikey went through the picky eating phases a time or two each. “Ray, what does Naima use to bribe the kids with besides more food?” Jason asked as Jameelah and RJ were still young enough to be picky eaters, and it wasn’t exactly a case of Clay not wanting to eat his vegetables which could be negotiated with the bribe or threat of missing out on dessert if he did not eat all of them but it might give them some ideas.

Ray glanced at Jason before he tried to think knowing why Jason was asking. “I don’t think a new toy or a trip to the library or park is going to cut it brother.” There was a vast difference between Clay and his own kids.

Lisa glanced at her watch before she glanced out the window wondering where Clay had gone as he should have been showered and dressed by now but then again she could understand if he was feeling a bit smothered by all of them and was drawing out the time it was taking him before he had to return. “I will be back shortly.” Before anyone could ask where she was going she was out the door as she had a thought but before she said anything she wanted to make sure it could be done although it would take some other sort of bribery.

Jason shook his head at Lisa’s sudden departure but he had enough to worry about for the moment as they still had not figured out how to get Clay to eat.

Eric knew what he was about to suggest would not be well received but maybe they needed to be tough rather than coddle their youngster. “Hear me out first.” He held up his hands as everyone’s attention turned to him. “Maybe instead of trying to bribe him we need to restrict him until he eats.”

“No way.” Sonny’s growl had Eric stepping back even though Sonny had not moved from where he was sitting.

Brock stopped patting Cerb as he looked at Eric with dismay for his suggestion. “We aren’t going to punish him because he doesn’t want to eat.” The words were sharp from Brock and implied that there was nothing to discuss further in regards to the suggestion that had been made.

Jason had to admit that he was not fond of the idea either but it did have some validity however it would be an absolute last resort if they did not get anywhere within the next twelve or so hours with getting Clay to eat something, anything. “Brock’s right, if we punish him for not being hungry then it could be problematic.” He paused and held up his hand to stop anyone from saying anything. “However we all know we need to do something to get the kid to eat and soon.”

Trent could see Eric’s reasoning even though he agreed with Brock and Jason but they were also facing the possibility that Clay would not be up to doing certain activities as the lack of food could cause issues, not just physical but mental ones as a lack of food could make cognitive behaviours such as thinking difficult. “Jase.” His voice was soft but commanded attention. “Eric has a point. It is not punishing him per say but his body physically may not be able to perform as well and he may not be able to think clearly if he does not eat soon. It could become a matter of his own safety and that of others.” He was loathe to point it out but he had too. They had never shied away from facts and they would never even if they did not like them.

“What are you saying brother?” Brock’s concern grew along with the general concern felt by everyone at the situation they found themselves in this time.

“I am saying that if he does not eat soon that we may have to ground him anyway.” Trent stated bluntly although he did not like it any more than any of them did.

Jason barely managed to hold in the groan that wanted to escape his lips as the sharp realisation settled unkindly in his stomach that Clay could become a danger to others and not just himself. He knew the possibility and the effect that a lack of eating could have but he had put off thinking about the larger concerns and consequences until that moment.

“That’s not going to happen cause blondie is going to eat.” Sonny growled forcefully before he pushed himself up and went to walk out of the room. Clay was going to eat whether he wanted to or not because he would not want to risk his chances of operating even if it was a short stand down.

Lisa was almost knocked over by Sonny as he barrelled through the door just as she returned but luckily for her his quick reflexes had him stopping and reaching out to catch her and prevent her from falling to the ground. “Back inside, now!” Lisa ordered without missing a beat as she pushed Sonny back through the door although she knew she would not have been able to push him if he had stood his ground.

Lisa closed the door behind her with her foot before she looked around the room. “Get Clay to the fire pit tonight, I’ve got a plan. Mandy, I need your help.” Lisa announced quickly before she was on her way again out the door with Mandy following after her briskly. She had no idea if it would work but hopefully the allure of a night in front of the fire would propel Clay to eat especially with the smell of food from a makeshift barbeque and the promise of smores.

There were several confused glances exchanged before Jason shrugged knowing that they would get Clay to the fire pit although he wished Lisa had elaborated but he also knew that sometimes it was best not to question the women they surrounded themselves with especially when one or both of them had a plan.

“I’m not even going to ask but I would highly suggest that we do as requested.” Eric smiled knowing that whatever Lisa had managed to organise and with Mandy’s help she would pull it off. He did not miss the smirks that were sent his way nor did he miss the easy agreeance that came with them.

**_We Are Resorting To Bribery_ **

The crackling of the fire and the smell of meat cooking wafted in the air as Bravo made their way over to the fire pit seeing that Lisa and Mandy were already sitting down with a beer in their hands looking quite pleased with themselves.

Jason looked at Clay who was walking beside him wrapped up in a thick jacket looking like he was ready to crawl into bed more than anything else as the rest of the men walked in front of them. “You okay kid?” He asked hating how quiet Clay had been over the past few days, and even when he had returned from the shower he had sat down quietly and began reading under their watchful eyes.

Clay looked up and over at Jason having to lift his eyes up from the ground as it was taking all of his focus to stay upright. “Yeah.” He nodded softly although he felt anything but as he desperately wanted to scratch at the wound on his collar bone as it was beginning to be itchy but he knew if he did then he would be told off or literally have his hand slapped by one or more of his brothers although he knew it was only because they cared.

Jason stopped at the tone and turned in towards Clay making him halt too before he glanced over his shoulder to see that Lisa and Mandy were keeping Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock busy as they handed out beers and pointed out the food that was on offer. Jason placed his hands on Clay’s shoulders although he was careful of the wound on his collarbone before he ducked his head. “You know you can talk to me about anything kid.” It was an offer that he hoped Clay would take up as there was something seriously unsettling about the kid’s demeanour as of late.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Clay’s lips before it faltered. “I know Jase.”

Clay’s answer was not nearly as satisfying as Jason hoped it would be but it was all Clay had. “Alright, come on.” Jason let his hands drop from Clay’s shoulders and stepped back to his side wanting to get him settled by the fire for the night, and he had to admit the smell of the food was rather enticing to him, and he could only hope it would appeal to Clay’s appetite that seemed to be non-existent as of the last few days.

Clay was glad that Jason did not push him or rather interrogate him as he fell into step with Jason making the last few steps to the fire pit. Clay took one of the empty seats somehow ending up between Brock and Trent while Jason took the seat in between Mandy and Sonny.

“You want a beer Spense?” Brock asked pretending not to notice the frown from Trent at his offer.

“No thanks, water is okay.” Drinking held no appeal for him especially not when he had not eaten, and he was grateful that no one argued with him as a bottle of water appeared in front of him which he reached out and took although he let it rest untouched in his lap.

Lisa looked around at the men before she looked over at Mandy who nodded letting her know they could begin as they both had caught Eric making his way towards them which meant everyone was assembled. “So we have burgers with all the sides, and for dessert we have smores.” Lisa had called in a few favours in order to raid the items from the food storage area and done a bit of bartering but it would be worth it if they could get Clay to eat something.

It did not take more than a few moments before almost everyone was moving to get their burgers assembled although Lisa hung back seeing that Clay had not moved. She pushed herself up out of her chair and moved around until she could kneel down in front of him feeling the warmth of the fire of her back. “Hey there blue eyes.” Those words elicited a small smile from him as his eyes met hers but she could see that the usual brightness of his eyes was dimmed. “If you don’t want a whole burger that is okay as I will split one with you but I want you to have something, even if it is just a few bites or a couple of chips.” It was Lisa’s way of giving him a choice and she would be happy to split a burger with him.

Clay sighed letting his eyes drop away from Lisa’s as he really did not feel like eating but he knew he had too.

Lisa was watching Clay closely knowing that even though the rest of the team were assembling their own burgers that they were still watching closely. “I know you might not feel hungry but I am guessing you feel really tired which as you know is because your body needs fuel.” She did not want him to feel pressured but he did need to eat. “If you have a few bites and have had enough then that will be good enough for tonight, and even if you only have a few bites but decide later that you want a smore than that is okay too.” She reached out and gently placed her hand on his knee and ducked her head a little more so she could see him.

Clay had a fair idea that Lisa had put together this whole night to coax him into eating and he did not want to let her down so he nodded shortly although he refused to meet her eyes.

Lisa glanced over at Mandy and nodded seeing as they had already discussed Lisa’s plan so she knew what to do which was to assemble them a burger and split it then portion that and a few chips out onto two plates. Trent might not have agreed with her plan and she was sure that he would not be happy that he was not privy to it but she would deal with that later if it came to it.

“Here Lisa.” Mandy kept her voice soft as she held out the two plates knowing Jason had hers as the men made their way back over and sat down with their plates stacked.

“Thanks.” Lisa reached up and took both plates before she sat the one with the smaller portion down on Clay’s lap. She and Mandy had realised that it would need to be kept relatively plain so his stomach did not revolt but Lisa did not mind a rather plain burger on occasion and if it meant that Clay ate then she would happily ate what he was.

Clay swallowed thickly at the food on the plate in his lap but said nothing instead he reached out to hold the plate steady feeling as Lisa left him to return to her seat.

Sonny moaned loudly as he bit into the burger as he had missed burgers. “These are great. I don’t know how you did it Davis but damn.” It pulled everyone’s attention away from Clay which was his intention as he could understand not wanting to be observed while eating.

“Got to say a night around the fire with great food and good beer is just what we needed.” Eric knew exactly what Sonny was doing as he added his voice to the chorus of agreement. This deployment had been rough, not that any deployment was easy, but it seemed like nothing had gone their way, and Clay being contacted had only added to the misery as the results had left all of them worried.

“How are Emma and Mikey doing Jason?” Lisa asked knowing how much they all loved the kids of Bravo and she hoped that the conversation would continue to distract them from watching Clay who had torn off a piece of the burger bun and was nibbling it although it seemed to be a slight struggle.

Jason knew what Lisa was doing but he was happy to oblige as he had seen what Lisa had. “I just skyped with Em earlier actually and she’s doing really good. She absolutely loves New York and wants me to come and spend a weekend with her there once we get home.” He smiled as he knew Emma was happy and that put him at ease because that was all he wanted was for her to be happy.

“Isn’t that going to cramp her style?” Mandy teased making him chuckle.

“She clearly did not think that invitation through.” Trent was quick to point out as he could just imagine Jason go all protective Dad while visiting Emma in New York.

“What? Why?” Jason was quick to protest as he sent a glare Trent’s way who looked more amused than he should have as he stole a glance Clay’s way seeing he was dissecting the burger into tiny pieces but he was managing to slowly make his way through it.

“Come on Jay, I don’t doubt that you will go all protective Dad on the first boy that looks her way.” Brock snickered although he would like to watch some boy hit on Emma in front of Jason more for his own amusement than anything else.

Jason shook his head. “I already considered having Full Metal camp outside her door.” He groused not liking to think that his little girl was all grown up.

Eric rolled his eyes but there was no doubt in his mind that Jason would have Full Metal guard Emma’s door until he was sure that every male member of the college got the message that she was not to be messed with, hell any of Bravo would because they all loved her. “And what about Mikey?” He asked shifting the conversation before Jason was stalking off to wake Emma up to have a conversation about any relationships that she may or may not be having with the opposite sex as the guys would wind him up.

Jason made a mental note to try and subtly ask Emma about her dating life next time they spoke even though it was not a conversation he really wanted to have but he wanted to make sure she was not having any problems in that area as he knew how the male brain worked at that age. “Mikey is living and breathing hockey so much so that the kid hardly comes up for air. I managed to catch him a couple of days ago and he has got a tournament coming up the day after we get home.” He was looking forward to spending a day watching Mikey play hockey as there was almost nothing better than watching your children do what they loved as Jason had learned the first time he watched Emma sing and the first time he had watched Mikey play with a puck, and it still made him truly happy every time he saw them doing what they loved.

Clay was barely aware of the conversations going on around him as he struggled to make it through the burger half that he had as each mouthful felt like to much. He managed to eat the top half of the burger bun and the thick beef patty before he gave up and pushed the plate so that it was balanced precariously on his knees. He tipped his head back to look up at the night sky as he swallowed thickly trying to quell the nausea that was rising within him.

Lisa put her empty plate down and finished off her beer before she got up from the chair and made her way over to Clay ignoring the teasing that was going on between the guys as they were relaxed now that they had full stomachs and that Clay had eaten something. She knelt down in front of him again before she reached out and took the plate passing it off to Trent who reached out to take it from her. “Clay, honey, have you had enough?” She asked although she already knew the answer.

Clay tipped his head forward and gave her a weary nod knowing he had done his best.

“Okay.” Lisa was not going to push. “Thank you.” She knew that he had pushed himself to eat the little bit that he had. For now, she was going to let him sit and enjoy the warmth of the fire as she stood up and moved to make her way back to the seat.

Clay let his head fall back and his eyelids flutter closed as he focused on the crackling of the fire and the murmur of the conversations around him instead of focusing on the nausea, and the itchiness and soreness of his wound that flared every single time he shifted.

**_We Are Resorting To Bribery_ **

Jason caught Lisa’s eyes before he followed the direction of her nod to see that Clay had fallen asleep once he had shifted himself around in the chair and had a blanket draped over his lap as the fire continued to blanket them with warmth. He found himself smiling as it was the first time since Clay had been contacted and injured by the tango that he looked to be sleeping soundly. He looked back at Lisa and returned her nod knowing that they had made a small amount of progress and he could only hope that Clay would want to eat breakfast in the morning.

Mandy had caught the shared nods between Jason and Lisa and quickly followed their gazes before she watched as Brock reached over while continuing his conversation with Ray and tucked the blanket back up as Clay shifted just enough to make it slip. She turned back to Jason seeing a small bit of the worry melt away from him which was good before she reached out and rested her hand on his forearm pulling his attention to her. “Let him sleep where he is for a little bit longer before you wake him up and make him move.” She advised knowing that he would war with himself about whether to wake Clay and send him to bed for the night but he was content and comfortable so a little longer would not hurt.

Jason smiled at Mandy before he let his eyes flick over to Clay once more. “Thank you for tonight.” He offered as he was grateful for a night around the fire with good food and even better company.

“I am not the one you should be thanking. Lisa did everything, I just helped.” Mandy was quick to point out although she had to admit that she was relieved that it had gotten Clay to have something to eat.

“Boss.” Sonny’s call pulled Jason’s attention from Mandy as the Texan fixed his cap.

“Yeah Sonny?” Jason watched as Sonny looked over at Clay and he knew immediately what he was going to say or rather what it was going to be about.

Sonny was worried about Clay, had been since the moment they had realised that he had been injured after being contacted as the blood poured out of him, but he was glad that Lisa had managed to get him to eat a few bites although he wished it had been a lot more. “Think we should get Bam Bam to bed…” It was a question and a statement all wrapped into one.

Jason shook his head. “Let him stay where he is until we call it a night.” None of them were ready for the night to be over nor was it late.

Trent smiled as he looked at Clay seeing that he was in a deep sleep before he looked around the fire. “You know we still resorted to bribery to get him to eat something.” It was a valid point but all that mattered was that he had tried to eat.

“Actually Lisa did.” Ray smirked seeing the way Lisa’s jaw dropped before she recovered and shook her head.

Lisa would not call it bribery but she knew that any of them would have done the same thing if it meant getting Clay to eat. “Like none of you would have done it.”

Brock smiled as he had to agree with Lisa as he knew he would have done almost anything to get Clay to eat just as he knew his brothers would have as well. “I am just glad that he had something to eat.” Brock really was glad that Clay had attempted to eat and although he had not eaten a lot it was still a step in the right direction.

“It would have been nice if he had eaten more though.” Eric was hesitant to point out but he was concerned that Clay’s appetite had not returned.

“Our appetites can vary at times, it is very natural for it to do so, but we are monitoring him and will continue to do so until his appetite returns.” Trent stated formally hating that Eric was still not appeased that Clay had eaten but he also understood it to because he was not appeased by the amount he had eaten.

Eric could see and hear that Trent was displeased with his comment so he set about to rectify that. “Trent, I know he did his best, I was not trying to be discouraging.” Eric was reminded of the toll that things took on Trent, on the whole team, and made a mental note to try and soften his tone at times like these.

Trent reached up and brushed his hand through his hair before he exhaled slowly as he knew Eric was right however before he could smooth things over Clay shifted and let out a soft groan that was quickly followed by a wince as he moved his arm and it tugged on the wound placed over top of his collarbone. Trent’s attention went to Clay as he watched as he woke up knowing everyone else was.

Clay drew his bottom lip in between his teeth as he forced his eyelids open although the warmth of the fire was alluring enough to pull him back to sleep but what had woken him up was the way the stitches had pulled at his skin as he had shifted in the chair. He hadn’t even realised that he had fallen asleep until he had woken up. “Hmm… Sorry… How long was I asleep for?” He asked having to clear his throat as he shifted around a little bit more feeling the familiar aches and pains from the last few days return.

“Not long sunshine.” Jason answered immediately watching the way Clay tugged and shifted the blanket around in his lap. “Are you in pain?” He asked having caught the wince as well as the way he was biting down on his bottom lip which told them that he was in pain.

Clay stopped shifting and looked towards Jason knowing better than to lie to his Master Chief but he still did not want to admit he was in pain as it was not something he liked to do. “I moved and it tugged on the stitches, that’s all.” The wound was in a place that moved every time he breathed or moved any way which meant that he could not help upsetting it despite how much he tried. “It’s fine.” He quickly added as the last thing he wanted was for Trent to feel the need to examine him again right now.

“Okay.” Jason was pleased that Clay had advised what had made him wince although he still wished the whole thing could have been prevented.

Clay pulled the blanket off of his lap and draped it over the side of the chair before he pushed himself forward and up to his feet. “Gonna go to bed.” It was a statement but he knew telling the guys where he was going quelled their worry. He did not wait for any sort of acknowledgement instead he began moving towards their hooch wanting to go back to sleep.

Everyone watched as Clay retreated to their hooch for the remainder of the night and waited until he was inside before they turned their attention back to each other. No one needed to say anything as they knew they would take turns checking on him throughout the night, and in the morning they would deal with his lack of appetite when it came time for breakfast but they all knew that they would have Clay eat something, no matter what they had to do.


End file.
